Tribute
by Hutiko
Summary: 庞大的单一公国并不只有单一的国家化身，为了维持稳定，加强联系，大公向领地相聚最遥远，却最为重要的的两位化身下达了一项不同寻常的任务—肉体亲密接触。 此文为立( )乌( )/乌( )立( )的车，同时存在GB与BG，请注意


浅眠中的托里斯被拉动的床单摩擦过皮肤的感觉唤醒，微凉的空气钻入被中，正当他迷迷糊糊地询问着情况时，紧接着一具温热的身体便贴紧了他，弥补了凉风带走的温度。他知道是冬妮娅回来了，自从合并以来两个孩子就被要求同床共枕，他们互相代替了彼此的兄弟姐妹，两个刚失去家的孩子在可怕的长夜中也多了份依靠，他从那时起开始渐渐迷恋冬妮娅的怀抱，甚至产生了依赖的情绪。

今夜冬妮娅不知为何回来得稍微晚了一些，疲倦的托里斯已经睡着了，他呢喃着她的名字，像往日一样抱住了她的腰，冬妮娅那如秋日暖阳倾洒在麦田上一般的温润气息还是十分熟悉，可陌生的是光裸皮肤的触感。他不解的缩回了手，冬妮娅却抓住了少年纤细的手腕拉向自己，覆在她那柔软的胸前。

"冬妮娅姐姐今天怎么了，这样不冷吗？"指缝末端在冬妮娅的牵引下挤压着挺立的乳头蹭过，引来她一阵颤栗，却被单纯的少年理解为了寒冷的表现。

"主人找我有些事。"她垂眸沉思了几秒，又不知如何开口，只得顺着对方的话题引入正题，"托里斯能让我暖和起来吗？"少女扯下托里斯的睡裤，跨坐在他身上仿佛在下达命令一般，但真正被下达了命令的人是她，这也是她回来得这么晚的原因。"主人应该有告诉你，我们会做什么。"冬妮娅明显有些担忧，当她被告知要与托里斯结合时格外的震惊与疑惑，不仅是因为她将他视作自己非血缘关系的弟弟，还因为她根本不相信这看上去像个十四岁少年，望着她裸露的身体，眼神却如此清澈的国家能够做出点什么来。

"他说过，这是和亲密的人做才会有趣的游戏，和冬妮娅做的话，一定是最意义的。"被子被踢到床尾摇摇欲坠，托里斯环抱住冬妮娅的肩膀，在她脸颊上亲吻着，背后的手解开固定住头发的丝带，少女柔顺的金发像断线的珍珠一样洒落下来，他深埋在她的肩上细嗅着发尾掠过的清香，冬妮娅的味道使他感到安全。

冬妮娅低垂的眼眸中透着难以言语的神情，这个答案告诉她，她将不会有一个得力助手，但也表明了她能够单独控制整个过程，丝毫不拖泥带水地完成她被要求完成的任务。但要说她完全掌控了局面也并不是，比如现在托里斯忽然抱紧了她的动作，就使少女无法顺利的以口交的方式使他因生理反应勃起。

她并没有将他推开，相反的，冬妮娅还期待着对方的夸赞之词，不过她突发奇想的主意让托里斯来不及向她传达了。她的左手伸向埋在她肩上的托里斯，抚摸着对方的脸颊，沿着脸侧的轮廓滑到了他的嘴侧，四指托起他的下颚使人稍稍抬起头来，在对方和自己的肩膀中间创造一点活动空间。拇指按住微张欲言的嘴唇上，指尖划开微合的双唇，拇指向上翘起上齿，其余的指尖随之侵入口中。中指坚硬的指甲轻轻蹭过敏感的上颚，食指与无名指没入舌下，将可怜的舌体夹在中间动弹不得，在湿热的腺体上肆意搅动。

托里斯疑惑地抬起头来，双手像即将要从屋檐上坠下的雨滴一样无力地搭在冬妮娅的肩上，他想要发出些疑问的声音，最后都变成含糊不清的呜咽被手指搅乱在了原处。无法吞咽的液体顺着嘴角滑落，又被拇指轻轻蹭掉，肩膀上的手不由自主地下落到冬妮娅的胸前，托里斯本能的推着身前的人逃避着这令他有些呼吸困难的侵略，柔软的触感使他隐隐约约地蜷起手指，指腹按压着少女柔嫩的皮肤，再像拨动琴弦一样掠过乳尖。酥麻的感觉刺激着神经使冬妮娅闷哼一声，她自信的认为控制这种程度的感觉已经游刃有余，从基辅城破之日那日起，她就像刚刚睁开眼睛就被扔下悬崖的雏鹰一样，被迫学会了飞翔。

不愉快甚至可以说是痛苦的第一次使冬妮娅在面对性事时总有些焦躁或者是任务化，虽然她现在的确在执行任务，以前每一次的终极目的就是让对方赶快射出，这样她的煎熬时光就会缩短一些，但在这一次有所不同，手握主导权的她甚至有点乐在其中，即使有种罪恶感在她内心喧嚣着，但依旧被名为"任务"的理由扼住了咽喉。她没有忘记自己的任务，况且自己莫名成为了主要责任人。

"托里斯，到姐姐的腿上来。"冬妮娅曲膝跪坐在床面上，手臂环抱住托里斯的腰将人牵引到自己身前，托里斯习惯的想点点头，但口中的手指牵制住了他的动作，他搭在冬妮娅肩膀上的双手在她身上借了些力，使他将自己移动到冬妮娅的左腿上。当光裸的臀部接触到冬妮娅细腻柔弱的皮肤时，它开始因重力施与的作用挤压变形，以至于敏感的臀缝也触碰到了对方，托里斯觉得这感觉不错，清晰的感觉比只是用手去触摸冬妮娅的身体要特殊得多。他想把这一点告诉冬妮娅，但冬妮娅的手指还没打算让他开口说话。他不知道冬妮娅为什么要这么做，就当做是在掷球游戏一样，他们需要相互接应，托里斯尝试着用舌尖去舔舐在他口中乱搅的手指。这是冬妮娅所未能意料到的回应，她并不知道原因也不知道这到底意味着什么，但这将位于选择之崖边缘上的她一把推入付诸行动的峡谷。

手指从托里斯口中离开了，他适才追随着冬妮娅的动作的舌尖探出头来不知所去，只有舔舔湿润的嘴唇。冬妮娅看着他的样子不知不觉地笑了笑，托里斯可以肯定这和他平时看到的不一样，这绝不只是开心或幸福的笑，拧在一起的眉透着些许无奈与忧愁，但扬起的眼尾中又写着好奇、兴奋与期待的神情。他不知道这是一种怎样的感情，甚至不知道自己现在是该因为让冬妮娅不开心了而道歉，还是因为让冬妮娅感到兴奋而骄傲，他想不清楚，他现在只是忽然想亲吻冬妮娅，触碰她，紧紧地，一直一直都不要分开。

不用他询问对方，冬妮娅已经将他能想到的一切执行，她的吻轻轻地落在托里斯的唇上，温柔得就像对待一个新生儿，但就像做了一个等价交换一样，指尖挤入身体的陌生感觉挟带着疼痛让他感到一丝恐惧，他抬起腰来想要逃避，向前倾去将冬妮娅抱得更紧，在冬妮娅旋转着进入的时候，她能感受到自己肩膀上的手臂在无法抑制地颤抖着，不知是因为疼痛还是因为恐惧，可能两者皆是，就像她当时一样。在懵懂的意识中经历一场尚未做好准备的性爱，在被粗暴对待时还在疑惑自己到底是犯了什么错，是打碎了花瓶还是没有在规定的时间回家？在强烈的心理和生理冲击下哭叫，最后用嘶哑的声音喊着羞耻的台词，让伤害自己的人的精神获得极大的快感，可此时冬妮娅并不能理解那所谓的精神快感，她自己明白，再清楚不过了，不需要到崩溃的那一步，可能仅仅只是托里斯叫她停下，她都没有信心能够继续"一厢情愿"地执行任务了。

"姐姐我好疼。"托里斯将头埋在冬妮娅的肩上，急促的呼吸拍洒在少女的锁骨间，她的心猛然一颤，如同是在追逐野兔时不小心踏碎了薄冰坠入湖水中一样僵在原处，直到总算得到点休息的机会的托里斯撑起自己的上身，抬起头来轻轻地咬住了冬妮娅的耳朵，舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐着微烫的耳垂，让冬妮娅想起了她给松鼠喂食时被舔到手指时的感觉，弱小又到如同在向人臣服，请求着更多的施与，可明明她才是那个臣服了的国家，对方的这种示弱又是为了请求什么？还想要从她身上赚取些什么才够？

一丝烦躁不安在冬妮娅的血液中蔓延开来，她的几乎快要放弃抑制自己的速度和力度来照顾这个国家的承受力，毕竟他们都没有那么脆弱，这一点她自己十分清楚 。在冬妮娅短暂的迟疑中，托里斯温柔的舔吻忽然变成一阵凶猛的撕咬，将耳垂向下拉去，在极限时再放开，然后在她耳边呢喃道："冬妮娅这么做，是因为自己也喜欢疼痛吗？"

还是小看他了，冬妮娅的内心如此感叹道，虽然毫无经验但学习和模仿的速度也非常的快，甚至举一反三做出了她没有演示过的动作，也不知道是他无意的行为还是蓄意的报复，如果是后者的话，那单纯的眼神伪装得太成功了，让冬妮娅不禁有些不寒而栗。可下一秒，他向她张开双臂，舒展开身体，展露出这个生物最脆弱而致命的部位，即使对他们而言并非绝对的致命，但冬妮娅明显受到了鼓动，尤其是当托里斯主动亲吻了 她的唇，抬眸轻言着："我相信你。"时。

信任，是国家能够给予国家的，最难得的东西。

手指像是正在狩猎的猎人一样，在处子的身体之中寻找那一点，同时又小心着不让自己的动作过大而惊动整片森林的猎物。托里斯的腿不由自主地夹紧起来，每一次更深处被温柔地撑开时，些许疼痛后伴随着被喜欢的女孩填满的满足感，他看着冬妮娅格外认真的注视着他的身体的样子，体内敏感的神经接管了对方血管中传来的心跳节拍，和他自己渐渐变快的心跳相互重合，两人稚嫩的喘息声让宽阔的房间中的空气炽热了起来，他感觉自己对冬妮娅的感情有些不一样了，不同于对娜塔莉娅的关照与对主人的依赖与崇拜，对曾经的兄弟的信任与对强大而神秘的前辈的忌惮和向往，当这一切感情重合在同一个人身上时，又质变成了更特殊的存在，特殊到他还无法解释。

在他们亲近的交缠在一起的两具身体中间，年轻的柱体第一次蹭过女孩柔软细腻的腰腹，它变得坚硬了几分，但并不是深陷冬妮娅的温柔之中的托里斯能够察觉到的程度，直到中指的指尖在一次弯曲时压过一处 ，使他猝不及防地叫出声来，似乎是对自己忽然发出声音而感到抱歉和尴尬，红晕一下子从脸颊烧到了耳边。冬妮娅笑盈盈地亲了一下他的脸颊，用指腹故意用力地摩蹭过那一点，右手推着托里斯的肩膀让他倾靠在枕头上，而此时挺立起来的阴茎忽然吸引了他的注意力，这不是早上，这让他觉得很奇怪，和些许羞耻，就像是拼错了一个很简单的单词一样，双手伸向身体下想要遮挡住它。但冬妮娅在他体内的动作使他那一瞬间四肢无力，手臂就像是伸懒腰时一般悬在半空中，视线穿过双手之间，直通通的看见了更加挺立的阴茎，他被这画面弄得头晕脑胀，无助地呼唤着冬妮娅的名字。

冬妮娅按住托里斯肩膀的右手十分"通情达理"的盖住了他的眼睛，润湿的左手从他的身体中退出，让接受和产生太多神经信号的大脑得意暂得片刻安宁。看不见那令人不好意思的现象，看不见冬妮娅的表情和她的动作，但他依旧十分安心，因为在黑暗之中他能感受到冬妮娅的温度。托里斯还有更多的精力去关心触觉，他感觉肠壁有些隐隐作痛，但并不是什么不好的感觉，就像是被人按完肩膀后那种满足的痛感，他还觉得那一处的肌肉变得难以控制起来，陌生疑惑但并没有什么恐惧了。在毫无视觉预兆的情况下，他感觉身前的柱体被轻轻的握住，指腹摩挲过敏感的顶端，四指包裹着柱身开始缓慢地撸动起来，如同溺水者一般的喘息声彻底侵占了他的耳膜，奇怪的感觉使人兴奋而又本能的逃避着，就像是冬天喜欢躺在火炉边又不敢将手伸得太近一样。他难以抑制地扭动着身体想要挣开束缚，同时又享受着被信任的人控制着，强行施与强烈的刺激而无法逃离的状态，他的身体兴奋得紧绷起来，脊背反向弯曲着像蓄势待发的弓，因快感紧闭着双眼难以睁开，泪水被从眼角挤出，带着热落进在枕头上蹭乱的棕发。

压在托里斯双眼上的手似乎感受到了些许湿润，正在迟疑着准备离开时，冬妮娅的手腕被一把抓住，托里斯猛然一用力将女孩拉向自己，冬妮娅向前倾倒在托里斯身上，颇具弹性的胸脯挤压在了两具身体间，托里斯用唇轻吻在微微隆起的皮肤上，感受着少女的心跳与体温。冬妮娅抚摸着他的脸颊，指尖顺势插入发间将小脑袋按向自己的心脏，一手握住挺立的阴茎在自己的阴唇上磨蹭，将分泌出的少得可怜的自体润滑液体涂抹到前端，与从顶端小口中渗出的透明液体混在一起，将尚不太成熟但形状大小可观的性器包裹起来。柔软而又坚韧的柱体将层层软肉顶开，紧致的内壁瞬间像盘旋而上的牵牛花藤蔓一样缠绕上胀大几分的阴茎，颤抖着吮吸着初临的新客。

托里斯不禁因这陌生而又舒适的感觉沉重地喘息着，像是全身的关节都被卸下后扔在了棉花上一样，冬妮娅难以抑制的呻吟将他从迷茫中扯出，他的目光从下而上洒在少女的身上，雪白的皮肤泛着充满情欲的微红，温热的身体似乎在蒸腾着水汽，随着少女上下律动的腰肢抖动的胸像在风中摇曳的花蕾一样惹人怜爱。冬妮娅俯身亲吻托里斯颤抖的眼睫，从眼角一路吻到耳垂，灵活的小舌在软骨上舔吻挑逗，湿热的吐息拍打在托里斯红透的耳边："我的身体，真的就那么舒服吗？" 她轻笑着，眼中却不尽是欢乐，幽蓝的眼眸中泛着冷冰冰的锋芒，她似乎不像只是在质问托里斯，瞳孔聚焦在更远的地方，像是跨越了时间与空间，从维尔纽斯飘到基辅，默然地注视着过去的自己。

那是基辅城破的的第一个晚上，喧嚷的士兵发出的咆哮声惊醒了在黑暗而阴冷的房间里相依偎着睡着的罗斯遗孤们，小万尼亚和小娜塔莎的肩被抱着他们的冬妮娅的双手摇醒，冬妮娅拉着他们躲进了衣柜中，士兵们并不会对女人房间里的衣服感兴趣，而且那也是这个房间仅有的能够躲藏的地方。当柜门被关上时，漆黑的环境让两个小家伙有些慌张，他们叫着姐姐，冬妮娅却让他们安静，她的后背将门抵得死死的，他们怎么都推不开。伊万瞬间明白了这是什么意思，他已经来不及担心姐姐的安危，先在黑暗中摸索到了娜塔莉娅小小的脑袋，那润滑的头发很有辨识度，他顺着头发向下摸到了凸起来的坚硬，那应该是她的鼻子，再立刻用手掌捂住了她的嘴，娜塔莉娅很听话的没有任何挣扎，但捂住她的嘴很有必要，因为他都无法确认自己不会在之后尖叫出声而捂住了自己的嘴。娜塔莉娅的双手轻轻的覆在伊万的手上，摩挲着被冻裂的皮肤，伊万感觉她妹妹的脸上似乎流淌着两道源源不断的河流，将他的手渐渐浸湿，但他不能发出啜泣的声音，他不能。

弟弟妹妹们安静下来后，冬妮娅开始布置她的"剧场"，此刻她需要扮演一个孤身一人不明情况的可怜公主，无知无害会让她在屠刀下幸免，无助和恐惧的样子会让他们相信她现在孤身一人，无依无靠，以此来保护更加年幼的国家化身。她故意将睡裙扯到腰上露出自己的大腿，营造出一种已然熟睡的假象，当士兵们粗暴的踹开房门时，她刻意晚了几秒做出反应，正如刚从自己的美梦中惊醒一样，她故作慌乱地扯起被子挡住自己的身体往后缩了缩。意料之中的，士兵们的注意力全被她的举动吸引了，他们开始向她靠近，她无处可退，也不能后退，即便冬妮娅深知这一点，但当她的衣服被撕碎的那一刻，恐惧还是将她吞噬了。

她的手被不可挣脱的力道按在枕头上，双腿被好多只不同人的手暧昧的抚摸着强行分开，她发出惊恐的叫喊时已不知道这是自己的表演还是表现了她真实的惶恐，但总之这让他们的笑声更猖狂，也让躲在衣柜里的两个国家开始颤抖，半是不安半是愤怒，伊万的内心还夹杂着对自身弱小的极度厌恶，他也开始了哭泣，娜塔莉娅抱住了他的腰，将头埋在他怀里。他们很没有耐心的揉了揉冬妮娅的下身，看着她的腰猛然弓起，双腿难受的扭动着却无法挣脱束缚就兴奋得调侃了起来，罗斯人听不懂他们的语言，但能听懂轻蔑的笑与吹口哨的意义。冬妮娅的腿被高高抬起，随着喧闹环境中那细微的窸窣声，对方的裤子被解开滑下大腿露出成年人大小的性器，幼小的身体被她远不能承受的东西贯穿了。

托里斯已经被这极致的快感逼得无法用语言回答冬妮娅了，他在被基尔伯特追赶时也没有喘得如此急促，但他在她体内愈发精神的阴茎替嘴回答了问题。毋庸置疑，他的身心都得到了极大的宽慰，他感觉自己第一次真正拥有了冬妮娅，她的关心还不够，伊万得到的绝对比自己还多，她的注视还不够，善良的女孩对身边的人都抱有如此真诚的目光，可谁像托里斯一样在沐浴冬妮娅的温柔的同时，又能让她安心的展露自己的残酷、冷若冰霜的沉默和一直稳重可靠的她眼中偶尔闪现的慌乱与沉浸在情欲之中的样子，那不克制也不掩饰的，真实的她。支撑着冬妮娅的双腿渐渐无力起来，托里斯向上顶弄的动作也不再像最初试探一般小心翼翼，他第一次胀得如此大的分身难以避免的疼痛着，在少女的体内横冲直撞时这种疼痛被慰藉，就和在自己摔倒后冬妮娅用细嫩的小手帮自己揉揉撞疼了的患处一样。

不够，这样还不够

少女的肩膀被托里斯抓住，紧接着他们翻滚了半圈，两人在这时调换了位置。托里斯顺着冬妮娅的腰测抚摸上大腿间，他握住冬妮娅的腿窝将人的腿分开并抬起到自己的肩上，侧过头去亲吻在她的膝盖上，向前挺腰猛然进入到更深处，阴唇被更粗的根部推挤到了两边，冬妮娅仰头尖叫了出来，她的腿在托里斯的手中颤抖着，小腿肚紧压在他的背上，她的手不自觉地攒住被已被捏皱的床单。

没有结束，还没有结束

在湿滑的性器带着粘稠的液体抽出自己身体时，冬妮娅已不记得这是第几个射在里面的家伙了，也许她应该装死，因为以这个年纪的人类小女孩的生命力应该早就昏死过去了，但在最后一个人满足之前，即使是尸体他们也不会放过。她已经没有力气再配合着他们的暴行而挣扎，映着一群疯子的身影的双眼紧紧的闭上，再也不愿目睹这噩梦般的场景了，可即使她的身体已经麻木了，肌肉已经疲乏了，但他们还是换着法子给予她更加难以忽视的刺激以得到想要的反应，冬妮娅无数次被重新拉入深渊，她如同被地狱血池中无数只手拽住，荆棘顺着血手缠绕住她，来自天堂的蜘蛛丝刚一碰到就断了。

"不...请不要。"简短的语句在冬妮娅的喘息间隙中支离破碎的挤出，从脸侧滑下的泪水沾湿了床单一片，烛光在她水润的眼中摇曳不定。托里斯立刻停了下来，他俯身亲吻冬妮娅的泪痕，从眼角一直到耳垂之下，他学着冬妮娅之前安慰自己的样子抚摸着她的头发和身体，在耳边轻柔的问道："对不起，很疼吗？"

冬妮娅的四肢紧绷着，指头无意识的动了动，她的眼神逐渐聚焦，目光洒在托里斯的发旋上，烛光在棕发上反射出柔和的光泽，使人感到安心自如，托里斯抬起头来，正好对上冬妮娅的眼神。她动了动嘴唇，却没有发出声音来，只是抱住了对方的肩膀让他继续。每一次都会这样，那次经历是笼罩在她灵魂上的阴影，即使自己逃离了鞑靼人的控制，即使自己已经暂时过上了安宁的生活，但恐惧总像一根拴在她脖子上的绳子，随时都可能把她拽回炼狱。

当托里斯趴在自己身上倾听她的心跳时，她想到了曾经在她怀里熟睡的伊万，开始想念她真正的弟弟，那孩子没有像姐妹俩一样找到欧洲的庇护所，他现在还在东方势力范围之内，他过得怎么样？自己记忆中的噩梦，他是否还正在经历着。她开始为他们的命运而感到悲哀，并怀念起了繁荣昌盛的基辅时代，他们如忽然没落的贵族家庭的小孩一样，还没学会维生的本领就被扔在了弱肉强食的社会上，而早已消亡的基辅罗斯就如他们死去的母亲，一切平静的生活如昨夜美梦般悄然逝去，留给无依无靠的他们的只有支离破碎的感情纽带。

如果能重新主宰自己的生活的话，如果可以再和弟弟妹妹们完整的聚在一起的话...

在她还没有意识到自己正在做什么时，她的手指已经覆在了托里斯的脖子上，生物温热的血液从中流过，柔软脆弱不堪一击，国家根本不应该拥有这样的身体，连几个人类这种他们渺小的组成部分都可以轻而易举的将这样的生命碾碎，从肉体到灵魂。如果手指再用点力呢？掐住他的脖子，扼住他的咽喉，他的力量应该还不足以挣脱自己，棕发会因为挣扎的动作被弄得乱糟糟的，但当他再也不能动弹时重新梳好就可以了。毕竟主人都说过了，这个国家的化身什么的有一个就够了，为什么一定得是托里斯，为何不能是她自己。

当冬妮娅重新将他压在床上并且掐住他的脖颈时，窒息感瞬间侵占了托里斯的大脑，与此同时包裹住性器的身体还在快速地律动着，他似乎已经看不见摇曳的火焰，也听不见周围的声音了。他的眼前出现了一片雪白的荒原，冬妮娅穿着蓝色的裙子站在悬崖边，在暴风雪中摇摇欲坠，即使她在遥远的彼岸，优美的歌声依旧依旧穿透了被冻结的空气，悲壮的韵律夹杂着些许少女的颤音。

「雏鹰，不要被风雪埋葬

用双翼借着凌冽的风

去往没有悲伤的土地

你是你命运的主宰者

也是手握利剑的

仁慈的守卫者」

在模糊的雪景之中，站在崖边的少女停止了歌唱，她解开她的披风，那厚重的衣物以及被风刮掉，露出她被蓝色轻纱包裹的曼妙身姿，她向后仰去，湛蓝的双眼忧郁地往向了远方的，侵入梦境之中的托里斯。下一秒，他就目睹着她从高崖上坠落，在半空中化为蓝色的花瓣，与纯白的雪花一起消失在了视野中。

他努力睁开自己的眼睛，看见背光的冬妮娅黑暗的轮廓，她没有穿着蓝色的裙子，她甚至是一丝不挂，她没有站在遥远的山外，自己甚至和她的身体紧紧地相连在一起，可她的眼睛还是清澈得如一汪泉水，倒映着自己迷茫的样子。冬妮娅的声音越发高昂，她掐在托里斯脖子上的手指变得更紧，那变得坚硬的物什快速地在她身体里来回顶弄几次，在她最终脱力地让自己回到原处，裹球与阴唇再次相碰撞的那一刻，她双腿不受控制的颤抖着夹在托里斯的腰侧，被分泌的液体弄得湿滑的内壁紧紧地绞住那根柱体，托里斯在缺氧的敏感状态下直接被带上高潮，他挺起腰来，双腿胡乱地在床单上踢打磨蹭，他只是将自己送入了对方的更深处，并没有让他逃离桎梏。

冬妮娅感受到一股热流流淌在自己的身体之中，顿时间他们能够聆听到对方人民的声音，即使大公国的西北与东南相距很远，宗教信仰和语言上也有着区别，他们也没有任何困难的互相交流了起来。强大的生命力沿着结合处的血脉扩散至全身，冬妮娅在失去国家身份后已经很久没有感受过这种感觉了，她甚至感觉自己再这么下去会像个人类一样变得脆弱，甚至是老去，也许这就是主人命令他们结合的原因。

她松开了对方可怜的脖子，趴在对方上下起伏的胸膛上一边感受着为她急速的心跳，一边享受着高潮余韵和软下来的阴茎在湿滑的环境中细微滑动的感觉。重新获得能够自由呼吸的权利后的托里斯贪婪地索取着他们之间燥热的空气，他通红的脸上遍布着干涸的泪痕，在晕厥的边缘得到了释放的他紧绷的神经还没有放松下来。他的手指插入冬妮娅散开的金发之中，即便他还需要时间大口呼吸，但他依旧忍不出去亲吻冬妮娅温润的嘴唇。

他想起自己在睡前没能等到告诉冬妮娅的事，他终于为她取得了胜利，他赶走了窥视着乌克兰富饶土地的侵略者、背叛者，但最终还是没有向她提到与那个曾经在斯摩棱斯克森林边境遇到的罗斯孩子交战过的事。那个孩子与阿尔洛夫斯卡娅姐妹相似的面容是他感到分外不安，明明他自己才是她们的亲人，他才是，他是唯一的。

"干得漂亮，托里斯可真是厉害，这样有朝一日我们还可能见到万尼亚吧。"冬妮娅的脸上充满了笑意，但托里斯听见这句话却是不安地缩了缩，她将年轻的国家拥入怀中，下巴正好抵在胸前，使得托里斯抬头望着她，"不过即使见到了，我也不会离开托里斯，我们可以一起生活，就像现在一样，万尼亚是个好孩子，记得他很会照顾人..."

在一片温暖之中，托里斯的眼皮开始打架，冬妮娅的声音渐渐模糊起来，只有"不会离开"深深的印入了他的脑海里，他的双臂也抱紧了冬妮娅的腰与背脊，就像现实中他吞并了这个国家一样仿佛要将她揉进自己的身体中，冬妮娅亲吻着他的额头，怀中的少年很快就陷入了沉睡。

灵魂在今晚互相交织的他们或许会有一个同样的梦，那里没有奴役与压迫，在秩序下不用担心失去重要的人或者自身消亡，没有谁是谁的供奉者，他们互相属于着彼此。

——不过一切都还很遥远，如维尔纽斯到基辅一样遥远。


End file.
